Worthy
by Anonymity is crucial
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots of Peter wielding Mjolnir, or learning that he can, and surprising various people. Just for fun, not sure how many stories I'll add, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Peter wasn't quite sure how exactly he ended up in the Avenger's training room facing off against Thor of all people.

He was swinging around New York, like usual, when something red, white, and blue came spinning in the air from nowhere in particular and severed his web. Normally, he would have simply shot another line, but he was distracted by the fact that holy crap, that's Captain America's shield! He forgot to shoot a new line, which he didn't realize until his spider sense (he thought the name was clever, everyone else thought it was stupid) screamed at him and his eyes widened as pavement crept up on him at a terrifying rate.

He hit hard, bouncing and skidding farther than he would have like and stayed laying on the ground in a daze. Everything was sore, but if you fell from roughly 5 stories in the air smack onto pavement, you'd be a little sore as well. How he wasn't extremely broken and hurt, he wasn't sure. Sitting up with a groan, he rubbed his head as he heard footsteps approaching. Feet were in his vision, so he looked up, only to find Captain America extending a hand to him. He nearly squealed in excitement. It was the Captain America!

"You okay son? That was quite the fall you took." Peter took Cap's hand and brushed himself off slightly.

"Yeah, I've fallen from farther up and lived, no harm done," Peter said, wincing slightly at the concern that flashed across Steve's face when he mentioned a higher fall.

"You're a tough kid, I'll give you that."

"Hey Capsicle, is that the Spider-kid," Peter heard a voice call over the coms in Cap's ear. Peter's eyes widened as he looked around, hearing a faint sound of thrusters.

"Oh my god, is that Tony Stark?"

"Yeah….How'd you?"

"Enhanced senses," Peter said, tapping his ear before turning towards where he heard Iron Man flying from. It was another minute before he landed and wandered over to the pair. Peter was struggling with not passing out from excitement. He was a major fanboy of the Avengers, don't judge.

"Hey there Spiderling? Spider-boy? Spider-kid?"

"Spider-man." Tony's face plate flipped up and the man beneath had on a large smirk.

"Not with that voice you're not," the billionaire said and Peter blushed under his mask. "Anyways kid, how would you feel about stopping by the tower at some point to train with us. I know that aside from random instances of team-ups that didn't last long we haven't actually spoken, but I figured the best way to get to know each other would be in the ring."

Huh, so that was how this all happened.

Peter was excited. So excited in fact that the next day, while swinging to the tower, he may or may not have smacked into one of the many large windows and he may or may not have freaked out Hawkeye, who was standing nearby. He also may or may not have almost got himself swatted with a flyswatter once the window was opened for him and he crawled inside. Needless to say, Peter was embarrassed, but it faded with the excitement buzzing beneath his skin.

Clint led Peter to the training room where the others were waiting, or already sparring. Currently it was Natasha vs. Steve, and the former won by a mile. Peter tried to contain his squeal, but only partially succeeded, causing Clint to smirk and give a chuckle at his childish behavior. He couldn't be embarrassed, he couldn't care less, not with meeting all of his idols in one day. He watched Nat flip Steve to the ground and hold him tightly before the soldier tapped out. The two stood and walked back to the rest of the group, who were waiting by a wall, watching.

"There's the Spider-kid," Tony called, clapping the teen on the back.

"He's a lot smaller than I remember." Peter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, he's Spider-kid for a reason. Alright, so I'm thinking Spidey here vs. Thor," Tony said with a clap of his hands, getting some strange looks.

"I do not think that is wise Man of Iron," Thor said, his voice echoing loudly around the room. "I may injure the Spider without intending to. He does appear to be weak, no offense," Thor said quickly and Peter waved it off.

"Nah, I get that, I've always been scrawny."

"Try skinny kid, do you even eat?"

"Yeah, just probably not enough with this enhance metabolism, but I don't know," Peter said, fiddling with his webshooters. He did know that he needed to eat about ten times more than he actually did, but he didn't want Aunt May to find out, and he knew that they wouldn't be able to afford that much food, so he spent most of his day starving, and the rest half-hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he actually felt truly full.

"We'll work on that later, but kid, now, you're up, Thor you too." Thor shrugged and wandered to the sparring spot, as did Peter. "So, I'm thinking weapons allowed?" There was no protest from anyone, so the fight began. Peter wasn't paying attention until his sense screamed at him and he flipped out of the way quickly as a fist flew where he once stood.

"Pay attention Spidey, the first rule of battle is never let your guard down." Peter continued flipping and dodging with ease. The two appeared to be in an intense dance with the fluidity of Peter's movements and Thor's twisting and flying fists, as well as swinging hammer. Peter leapt away and held up his hands in a slightly 'I surrender' kind of look. Thor stopped for a moment before Peter shot a few wads of webbing in his eyes, flipping away with a snicker as the god pulled at the webbing, getting it off with some trouble.

"Well played Man of Spiders. I will not be so easily fooled next time though," Thor boomed happily, racing back towards Peter, who let out an indignant squawk at the speed to which Thor moved. He reacted like any normal person would when there is a speeding god coming at you: he leapt to the ceiling and clung on for dear life.

"Come on kid, you got to fight back, and get off my ceiling for god's sake," Tony called, slightly exasperated. Peter blushed before dropping back down, narrowly dodging another fist coming his way. The fight continued for at least another half hour, having started a half hour previous, making the sparring last a grand total of, you guessed it, one whole hour! Peter hadn't even broken a sweat, and performed a few back handsprings away from the god. Unfortunately for Peter, Thor had begun to get somewhat frustrated after forty-five minutes and had begun to not hold back. His punches and swings weren't pulled at all, and he put most, if not all of his speed and strength behind each one, but still the kid dodged. So when Peter flipped away and landed with a flourish, he huffed angrily and released his hammer with a shout.

No one reacted at first, because it all happened so fast. One second Thor and Peter were on opposite sides of the room, and suddenly Thor's hammer is flying at impossible speeds towards Peter. The Avengers all stared in shock, calling out for the Spider to pay attention and he watched the kid's expression turn to one of surprise as he raised his hands to try to protect himself somewhat. Everyone flinched back somewhat and shut their eyes just as the hammer was about to hit, but upon hearing no loud crash or thud, opened them and stared in shock.

Peter saw the hammer flying towards him faster than a normal person could even hope to react to. Luckily, Peter wasn't normal and he flung his hands up to protect himself. He waited for pain, but when he felt the weight of the hammer on his palm, his hand closed automatically and there was no pain. Opening his scrunched eyes, he saw that the hammer's head was in his hand, handle pointing towards Thor, who stood with his jaw hanging open in shock. Peter looked around and saw that it wasn't just Thor who was staring, but every single one of the Avengers, minus Natasha who had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Holy shit," Clint said breathlessly and there wasn't a single language jab from anyone.

"What," Peter asked, dropping the hammer, thinking he did something wrong. The hammer made a slight crater in the cement ground where it fell and Peter glanced between it and the team, who were still frozen. "Did I do something wrong? I did something wrong didn't I? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just, I reacted, was I not supposed to? I'm sorry," Peter frantically said, backing up slightly, hands waving.

"No, no, kid, you're fine, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just-" Tony said, but then Thor cut in with the biggest, most genuine, and yet shocked smile on his face as he called his weapon to him.

"You are worthy of the power of Thor," the man exclaimed, his voice echoing around the room, causing Peter to wince slightly at the volume. The smile became apologetic when the god saw the flinch. "I apologize Man of Spiders. I apparently do not have an 'inside voice', so I'm told it's called."

"It's fine?" Peter was extremely confused. "So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

"What?" Peter was pretty sure he sounded like a broken record, but he still had zero clue what was going on.

"Anyone who can pick up the hammer, or wield it in anyway, is worthy of the power of Thor, whatever that means," Clint said. "Apparently, that's you kid. Congrats."

"Huh?" Now Peter was certain he was a broken record, but shock was pretty good at freezing your brain. Thor held out the hammer and Peter took it without thinking about it, holding the strangely like weapon. He tossed it from hand to hand before handing it back to it's owner.

"Only the worthy can hold Mjolnir. You are worthy Man of Spiders."

"Mule what now?"

"Mjolnir, forged from the core of a dying star and can only be wielded by those it deems worthy."

"Huh," Peter said before slumping down the the floor. "Well then, that's a bit to process so if you don't mind, I think I'm going to pass out now," he said softly before his eyes rolled back and he did indeed pass out. Tony hurried over to check the kid's pulse and sighed in relief when it was strong and steady.

"I think we're done with training for today."

"You don't say."


	2. Author's Note

**Alright peeps, listen here.**

 **This story is fanfiction, emphasis on fiction, meaning it most likely ain't going to be within the realm of canon, at least not for me.**

 **It may have aspects of other stories, but I do not rip off other people, okay, and if some aspects are identical, I apologize because I didn't mean to and didn't actually realize it.**

 **I get that my stories are pieces of shit, I know alright, but when you tell me things I know, or unintentionally accuse me of theft, that's not helpful criticism. I know that Peter can't lift Mjolnir in the comics, but this is my thing. I also get that there might be similar stories out there, but there are only so many ways to write about something, so things end up being similar.**

 **I feel like an ass for how I'm writing this note out, but I'm tired and a bit pissed off. I know I ask for what you felt, but accusing me of theft (whether you meant it or not) and telling me something I already know (that Peter cannot lift the hammer canonically because he's literally too pure) IS NOT HELPING ME! I'm sorry, but they are FICTION stories that I wrote because I wanted to. That's it. I wanted to have people react to Peter being able to hold and wield Thor's hammer, so I wrote it.**

 **I actually regret writing this and putting it out there. I have taken stories down in the past, but because I felt they were bad. I have never wanted to take down a story because of reviews, and I get where you're coming from, but it's fiction, and my own, and if I unintentionally stole things, I'm sorry, I honestly had no clue, I swear on my dog's grave.**

 **I might update this again, but if I do and there are more reviews telling me things I already know that are not helpful to me as a writer, I'll take it all down.**

 **Please think before you review my peeps. I love hearing your thoughts, and I get that you don't have to like it, but at least make the criticism helpful, not just hurtful. Every time it's helpful or sweet, it makes me so happy, but then a hurtful one that does nothing but sting puts me down for a while. Words hurt my friends, so please be aware of if you're writing helpfully or hurtfully.**

 **I feel like a total douche for blowing up like this, but again, I'm tired and done. I might take it down eventually (I need to clear out some of my stories anyways), but for now, I'll leave it I guess.**

 **Anyways, love you peeps.**

 **Stay safe and strong.**

 **Watch what you write.**

 **Stay in school.**

 **Don't do drugs.**

 **Love your family and friends.**

 **Find happiness in the littlest things and savor it. It's hard to find nowadays.**

 **And, as always, I'll see you again, hopefully.**

 **Peace.**

 **P.S. If anyone has any ideas that follow this "story" idea, let me know and I'll jot it down on my planning board. The more the better. That or any other story idea within this realm, let me know. PM me or review with what you thought of the story and the idea. Thanks! You peoples are amazing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This idea was from a lovely reviewer named BurningRosethorn. Thanks for the idea! Keep them coming y'all!**

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day. Well, it was supposed to be. Peter got up with his alarm, kind of. He hit the snooze a few times before groaning when Aunt May came in and pulled all the covers off of him. Needless to say, her telling him that he was already running sort of late got him up pretty quickly. Looking at the clock caused him to trip over his sheets and face plant on his way to get ready. After dusting himself off, getting dressed, and brushing his teeth, he grabbed his backpack and sprinted out the door, well, sort of. He managed to forget to open it and, again, face planted, right into the wood. Rubbing his forehead and nose, Peter felt his cheeks heat up when he heard his aunt muffled a laugh as she smoothed his bedhead before sending him on his way with a kiss on the newly smoothed hair.

Completely normal so far. Then school happened and everything remained normal. He screwed around with Ned, got pushed around by Flash, showed off in math and chemistry, blowing something up, on purpose, to prove something to someone (*cough* Flash *cough*). For that, he should have gotten detention, considering it was in math and not chemistry that the explosion occurred, but the teacher liked him too much and merely warned him against making anything else explode or there would be a spot in detention with his name on it. All the other classes went by fast, or slow, or were non-existent because he fell asleep during them.

The bell rang and Peter headed out with Ned by his side. Bidding his friend farewell, he continued his way home, travelling to get a sandwich when things became not so normal. There Peter was, minding his own business, when an Asgardian came falling from the sky with a thud, spraying rubble up from the crater he made. Peter could only stare with wide eyes like the many other passerbys. You'd think by now they'd be used to superheroes crash landing due to a fight, but it still wasn't common for a god to land in the middle of the road. An evil laugh rang out as a person floated down to earth. Peter was looking around, seeing if he could find an escape like the many other screaming people, when he realized something: He forgot his Spidey suit at home.

"Shit," Peter said, now frozen because he had zero way of helping the god without blowing his identity. As Thor stood, he shouted a retort at the villain before rushing him. It was interesting. A lot of the people had vanished with only a few stragglers, Peter included, frozen in place, watching it all play out. That's when he saw the rest of the team. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, but no Hulk, which was somewhat understandable. Each was working on getting to the floating villain just like Thor, but some force was keeping them grounded, or pulling against them, causing the villain to laugh even more.

"Poor, weak, pathetic Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes my ass! You can't even make it to little old me," the floating man mocked before laughing yet again. Peter had a few lines on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back because he had zero ways to defend himself without giving something away to the heroes who had seen him around and occasionally approached him to talk (a.k.a. convince him to stop). So Peter just watched before he noticed something odd about Thor. His hammer, it was missing. Breaking out of his spell, Peter started looking around for the god's weapon, and finally spotted it stuck in a wall a little ways beyond where the Asgardian landed. By now, most civilians had fled, leaving only the heroes, the villain, and Peter, the dumbass who left his super suit at home.

Sprinting over to the hammer, he braced himself, ready to use his super strength to get it out, but instead stumbled backwards clutching the handle. He had barely gave a tug when it burst free. Apparently it was supposed to be impossibly heavy and no one could pick it up besides Thor. Peter scoffed at it, tossing it from one hand to the other. It must just be something spread because this this weighed next to nothing, even without his spider strength. With the hammer in hand, and being the idiot he is, he wandered as close to Thor as possible when an invisible wave of something through the heroes back and to the ground. Peter felt it hit him, but he maintained his footing and wandered over to where Thor was getting back up.

"I think you dropped this," he said, brandishing the hammer and holding it out to the Asgardian, who looked at him with shock written on his features. Peter waved his hand in front of the god's face, muttering an elongated hello, before shaking the hammer slightly, trying to get the man to take it.

"You're worthy," the god whispered, taking the hammer. Before Peter could ask what the hell he meant, the god gave a battle cry, summoned lightning, and shot the floating man out of the air. Said man gave a short cry as he was shocked and an oof as he hit the street. Peter pulled out his phone and snapped a couple pictures of all the heroes individually and together before replacing it in his pocket. Nodding to himself as a slight 'good job' gesture, he shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and turned to go away, but was stopped by Thor, who somehow had gotten behind Peter in the few seconds his attention was off of the hero.

"Ah what the-," Peter exclaimed, but was cut off by Thor.

"The Captain does not like foul language." Peter nodded, extremely confused.

"Well, sorry about that then. If you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way. I got to get a sandwich and head home, my aunt's probably freaking out right now."

"You're worthy." Peter blinked a few times and just stared at the god in front of him, who had a gigantic grin on his face. Thor just held the hammer out and dropped it into Peter's hands, the latter of which caught it easily and stared at it, even more confused than before.

"Okay? I mean, I heard it was supposed to be really heavy, but it's not, soooo, I don't know what to think. I'm definitely not worthy though, whatever you mean by that. I'm just a regular fifteen-year-old kid who wanted, and still wants, a sandwich and ended up getting caught up in this whole fight. Again, if you'll excuse me," Peter said, handing the hammer back, grabbing his backpack straps and making a move to go around the Avenger. Thor put an arm out and spun him around, draping the arm around his shoulders. Peter tried getting out from the god's hold, but failed and gave up, following along with wherever he was being dragged.

Turns out, Thor was bringing him over to meet the Avengers, something Peter didn't want to do in the least.

"Nope, you know what, my aunt will kill me if I don't get home really soon so if you'll let me, I need to go. Now." Thor merely laughed and as they got closer, Peter saw the strange looks the other Avengers were giving both him and the Asgardian.

"Umm, Thor? Who's this?"

"He's worthy," Thor responded in his booming voice, pulling Peter closer to him, causing the teen to push away from the man's grasp, stumbling a bit, before brushing himself off and giving an awkward wave to the group.

"What do you mean he's worthy Thor? Like worthy as in 'worthy'?" The Asgardian nodded, grinning even broader and Peter felt extremely exposed under the gazes of the team.

"How?"

"He's just a random kid?"

"There's no way."

"Thor, are you serious, there is no way a random kid could be worthy. Not even Cap was worthy," Tony exclaimed, his face plate flipping up as he gave the kid a once over. If Peter felt awkward before, he felt even more so now. His idol was sizing him up and possibly insulting him? He wasn't sure.

"Okay, first of all, I have no idea what you're all talking about. Secondly, what are you all talking about? And C, I am most definitely not worthy of whatever it is you think I am," Peter said before realizing what he said.

"Thirdly-"

"Yeah, I know," Peter mumbled, shuffling a foot. He looked over to Thor, who had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"None of you believe that this child is worthy. I will prove it." With that, Thor threw his hammer at Peter, who's eyes widened in surprise. He heard cries come from the other Avengers, but seeing Peter avoid the hammer before going and picking it up straight off the ground, handing it back to Thor with a very confused 'what the heck man' caused their warnings turn to shock.

"What, do I have something on my face," Peter said, rubbing his hands on his face just in case. The team all stared at Peter, before looking to Thor, who looked extremely smug. He held his hands out, gesturing to Peter.

"Worthy."

"What?" Peter was so very confused. "What do you mean?"

"Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, can only be wielded by someone worthy of the power of Thor," Steve said, nodding his head in approval? At least that's what Peter thought it was. He could easily be wrong.

"Mjolnir?"

"Yup."

"Worthy of the power of Thor?"

"Uh huh. Congrats kid." Peter blinked a few times, looking at the heroes, before jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"I gotta go now," was all he said before turning and speed walking away. He could feel their eyes following him and then he felt a presence behind him as he turned a corner. Walking faster, he wove in and out of alleys and different shops to try to lose the tail. Upon reaching his home, and for the last block or so, he felt that he had lost the person following him.

"Hey Aunt May," Peter said, opening the door, only to find Tony Stark sitting on the couch, eating something with his aunt.

"Peter! I've been so worried about you. I heard that there was a bit battle along the path you take home and I haven't heard from you. I thought you were hurt, or, or," May said, hugging Peter and frantically checking him over for any injuries. Peter chuckled and reassured her that, yes, he was perfectly fine.

"What's, why is, Tony Stark? Here? What?" Why did this day have to be so confusing?

"Oh yeah! I can't believe you didn't tell me about applying to Stark Industries' internship program! I thought we told each other everything!"

"Stark Industries internship…," Peter trailed off, looking behind May to Tony, who just nodded for him to play along. "Oh yeah, right! I totally for-forgot, yeah, that's all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you May, it's just school, and everything that's happened lately. I didn't even know I'd gotten it."

"Well kid, you did, and there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about. Is there somewhere we can go, just you and me, for a little one-on-one chat?" Peter felt like he was in a daze, gesturing for Tony Stark, The Tony Stark, to follow him. They entered the teen's room and Peter shut the door, dropping his book bag on his bed before sitting on it himself, burying his face in his hands. He heard Tony sit in his desk chair, letting out a low whistle.

"Wow kid, you are a major nerd. I'm glad that the internship thing worked, I hoped it would."

"How'd you find me?"

"Well Peter, can I call you Peter? I had someone follow you. Then, when you somehow managed to lose a master assassin, I was glad I put a tracer in your hoodie." Peter looked at his hoodie, ripping it off and tossing it to the billionaire, who looked at it, pulled something off, and threw the sweatshirt back to the teen.

"What the hell man? That's an invasion of privacy! Why did you even have me followed? I'm just some kid who happened to end up in the middle of your fight. I'm not special, I'm a nerd, I go to school, I get bullied, I have a couple friends, I'm your average nobody," Peter said, rubbing his arm in slight embarrassment. He saw Tony frown.

"Okay, we'll talk about what you just said a bit later, but right now, I do want to tell you the internship is a real thing, well, now it is. I kind of made it up on the fly to make sense as to why I, Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, was in this shithole of a neighborhood at a, sorry, tiny crummy apartment."

"No, it's fair. We can't really afford anything better." Tony again frowned, making a mental note to look more into this "Peter's" life.

"Do you like science?" Peter lit up.

"Of course! I love science! I want to go into the field when I'm older than I am now. I'm floating all around because I love engineering, but also genetics, and I've toyed with bioengineering, but then chemistry and-"

"Okay kid, I get it, you love science. This makes the whole internship-thing even easier. You won't get paid, but you'll be helping out in the labs with Bruce and I, occasionally doing other random things around Stark Industries. Does that sound like something you'd actually do?"

"Wait, Bruce as in Bruce Banner? He's, like, my favorite scientist! I've read a bunch of what he's written, journals, papers, whatever. His work with gamma radiation is incredible!"

"Alright fanboy, bring it down a couple notches, or all the way. Seriously, did someone give you caffeine or something? Jeez it's like a child on a sugar high." Tony muttered the last bit to himself, but given the blush that crept up the kid's face, he heard.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

"Nah, it's fine. It's good that you're so enthusiastic. How about after school, whenever works, you swing by the tower and I'll give you a tour."

"That'd be amazing!" Peter exclaimed, but immediately quieted down, pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows. Tony raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Out with it. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have me followed, track me here, and then make up some fake internship that is now real? Is it real or is this some big elaborate prank? Because I'm leaning towards prank at this point, but then again early I held Th- that's what it is isn't it?" Peter stared at Tony who scratched the back of his head.

"What's what?"

"You're inviting me to Stark Industries, giving me the opportunity of a lifetime, all so I won't let anyone know I can lift Thor's hammer. If I said I wouldn't tell anyone or even speak of it ever again, is that internship still there?"

"Of course it is kid. The main reason I'm here was to talk to you about that whole 'worthy' business, but then I had FRIDAY run a facial recognition on you and find your school records. That internship is still there if you want it. You're the top of your class at Midtown High, formerly amazing straight A's that started slipping a couple months ago for what I think is a valid reason, but still remained high up," Tony said, sympathy in his eyes that made Peter squirm slightly. "Sorry about your uncle by the way."

"It's alright...Shit happens, I guess. Just more so to me than anyone else it seems," Peter said, with a dry laugh and a shrug, a smirk on his face that was filled with more sadness that smugness.

"I'm not joking Peter. Seriously, tomorrow, when school gets out, head over to the tower and I'll give you a tour, maybe show you off to the team again."

"Thanks Mr. Stark."

"No problem kid. That whole business with Thor's hammer will come up again you know."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Alright kid, well, that's really all I wanted to talk about. So, I'll see myself out then."

"Wait a second. Mr. Stark!"

"Yeah kid?"

"If I'm worthy of the power of Thor, does that mean that I could technically keep the hammer?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Aw man."


End file.
